Case Topper
" from Starstrike Blast.]] A Case Topper (also called an Oversized Promo) is a special promotional card that is much larger than the standard card size, measuring at 14 cm x 20.5 cm. Case Toppers have the text "This card cannot be used in a Duel." where the passcode normally is, and therefore, are illegal to use in actual play. Case Toppers have so far been released, often as pre-order gifts, Sneak Preview event prizes or when you buy a case of booster boxes from a recent set. Additionally, the following are available as an oversized promo through special products: Grenosaurus, Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, Number 39: Utopia, Master Hyperion, Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien, Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, Machina Fortress, Cyber Dragon Nova, and Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, Nirvana High Paladin, Coral Dragon, Magician Navigation and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Case Toppers by set TCG Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt *Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon available in Machine Madness Value Box Machina Mayhem Structure Deck *Machina Fortress available in Machine Madness Value Box Duelist Revolution *Magnetic Board Starstrike Blast *Shooting Star Dragon *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier Storm of Ragnarok *Odin, Father of the Aesir *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En *Card Storage Box Dragunity Legion Structure Deck *Dragunity Arma Leyvaten available in Dragunity Blast Extreme Victory *T.G. Halberd Cannon *Junk Berserker *Pull String Bag Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck *Master Hyperion available in Master Hyperion Value Box Gold Series 4: Pyramids Edition *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz *Grenosaurus available in Next-Gen Dueling Kit *Number 39: Utopia available in Utopia Value Box Generation Force *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon *Tiras, Keeper of Genesis *Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon Photon Shockwave *Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon *Evolzar Laggia Order of Chaos *Number C39: Utopia Ray *Tour Bus From the Underworld *2 Player Mat Galactic Overlord *Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit *Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Samurai Warlords Structure Deck *Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien available in Shadow Samurai Value Box Return of the Duelist *High Priestess of Prophecy *Heroic Champion - Excalibur Realm of the Sea Emperor Structure Deck *Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon available in Poseidra Value Box Abyss Rising *Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss *Mermail Abyssgaios Cosmo Blazer *2 Player Mat Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy *Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack available in 2015 Value Box Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck *Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon available in Silver Dragon Value Box Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck *Cyber Dragon Nova available in Machine Madness Value Box Dimension of Chaos *Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon *Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend The Dark Illusion *Coral Dragon *Magician Navigation OCG Starter Deck 2012 *Number 39: Utopia The Dark Illusion *Nirvana High Paladin available in The Dark Illusion: Giant Edition Invasion of Venom *Starving Venom Fusion Dragon available in Invasion of Venom: Giant Edition Code of the Duelist *Firewall Dragon available in Code of the Duelist: Giant Edition Circuit Break *Borreload Dragon available in Circuit Break: Giant Edition Case Topper items DREV-CaseTopper.jpg | Magnetic Board Duelist Revolution STOR-CaseTopper.jpg | Card Storage Box Storm of Ragnarok EXVC-CaseTopper.jpg | Pull String Bag Extreme Victory Mat-CaseTopper-ORCS.png | 2 Player Mat Order of Chaos Mat-2PlayerMat-CosmoBlazer.png | 2 Player Mat Cosmo Blazer Galleries ShootingStarDragon-STBL-EN-UR-UE-CT.png | English Unlimited Edition ShootingStarDragon-STBL-FR-UR-UE-CT.jpg | French Unlimited Edition ShootingStarDragon-STBL-DE-UR-UE-CT.jpg | German Unlimited Edition ShootingStarDragon-STBL-IT-UR-UE-CT.jpg | Italian Unlimited Edition NumberC32SharkDrakeVeiss-ABYR-SP-UR-UE-CT.png | Spanish Unlimited Edition Number39Utopia-ST12-JP-UR-CT.jpg | Japanese Unlimited Edition NirvanaHighPaladin-TDIL-KR-SR-UE-CT.png | Korean Unlimited Edition See also *Giant Card Category:Rarities